


Mercenary 01 R18

by SakurahiRei



Category: AUTO - Fandom
Genre: Dirdty talk, M/M, 互殴, 大腿内侧, 暴力, 枪械play, 药物, 酒精
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 新坑，首发是车





	Mercenary 01 R18

**Author's Note:**

> *雷瑞  
> *雇佣兵Paro，新坑有剧情，填不填看心情……开车使人上瘾  
> *警告看一下：Dirdty talk，暴力，互殴，酒精，药物，枪械play，大腿内侧   
> *是情人，但是，很暴力很色情  
> *2017-08-21-22

Mercenary 01 R18

*雷瑞  
*雇佣兵Paro，新坑有剧情，填不填看心情……开车使人上瘾  
*警告看一下：Dirdty talk，暴力，互殴，酒精，药物，枪械play，大腿内侧   
*是情人，但是，很暴力很色情  
*2017-08-21-22

 

店里很吵。

他们原本是打算去后街最里面的那间不起眼的酒吧的，只是通讯兵突然告诉他们今晚“法国人”不营业，好吧，那就不营业吧，今晚将会是你的损失。

雷狮和同行的人一起挑了个隐蔽的小角落，横七竖八地躺在宽敞的沙发上，他耷拉着脑袋敲了敲身后的墙壁——是空心的。

“这是一大笔，你真的不考虑参一脚吗？”有人拿胳膊肘顶了顶他。

“我没有空，”雷狮左右扭了扭直起身子，他一把捞过桌上的酒杯就往嘴里灌，等到杯子空了他才继续开口，“接下来一周，呃……也许一周半？”

“——得了吧，你能没空？”有人发出有些猖狂的笑声，背景音很大，他们不用担心会应起太大的注意，“上个月那段到处鸡飞狗跳的日子不都是你自己整出来的？”

雷狮只是作笑，他的目光一直向外搜寻着什么似的飘忽不定，直到从过道后面路过的人手指无意擦过他的身子时，他瑰红色的眼睛突然一亮。

“格瑞！”

那人被他叫住了，他转身面无表情地看向对方，等待他的回应。

雷狮把手握成空心拳后放到嘴边，在耳边响起的口哨声中送到张开的嘴边上下移动，意外从嘴中流出的唾液打断了所有动作，他自嘲般地笑了笑用拇指蹭掉液体。

不知道是对方的金属义肢在灯光下折射出的光线晃到了眼睛还是他在蓄力，格瑞眯起紫色的眼睛盯着他看。

周围有人嗅到了火药味，格瑞在他们的起哄声里握起拳头向雷狮扑了过去，而对方想是早有准备似的往后一缩，义肢紧紧扣上他的手腕，另一只手猛地拍了下墙壁，和他一同转进了隔间中去，在他们与外界隔绝的一瞬间他最后听见的是“干死他”。

灯光不是很亮，但他们能清楚地看见彼此。

雷狮的手按在格瑞的臀上，将他向自己压来，另一只手在就钻进了他黑色的贴身衣物中摸索着部分被金属替代的皮肤，他凑到对方的耳边，把酒气和温热的吐息吹进他的耳中。

“他们要我干死你，”他捏起格瑞一小撮白色的发丝在手指间把玩着，“你看怎么办？”他身处舌尖抵在他的脸上，从下巴往上一路舔舐过去，就好像是吃人的巨兽，“‘第二名’。”

“不要那样叫我，”格瑞皱眉按住对方的脑袋往外推去，“我告诉过你很多次，”他手掌突然发力，攥着对方灰蓝色的头发将他的头往墙上砸去，“每一次你都想被我殴打吗？”他的动作没有止于此，从身侧抬起的右腿在空中划过一个弧度，但是却在要击中雷狮的时候硬生生地顿住了，他瞪眼看向对方义肢变成的短刀。

但是这不能够成为他的阻碍，格瑞在下一个半秒立刻把拳头砸中了他的胃部，他猛地后退看着吃痛地躬起身子的男人。

他应该继续攻击的，在他击中的时候他就知道那一拳不该只有那个力度，他放水了。

格瑞皱起眉头想要走上前去查看对方到底有没有添了伤——上一场战斗在他的身体上留下了太多疤痕，他找到雷狮的时候几乎以为他要失去这个男人了。

“雷狮——”

——雷狮抬起头伸出的义肢紧紧掐住他的脖子，小腿往他的膝盖内侧一扫，他就像是个无条件服从一切的下属一般跪在了地上，脸前就是对方炽热的阴茎——尽管隔着衣物，他也能感受到扑面而来的热度与气味。

“你他妈——”

“——操你，”雷狮把他向后按去，冰冷的瓷砖贴着格瑞的背部，他阴沉着脸俯视着白发青年，“你是不是皮痒了?”他收紧了手，看见他的皮肤在自己手下一点点变红，扭曲的肉体好像下一秒就要爆开，细微的呻吟声让他下体愈发得感觉要爆炸，“还是穴痒了？”

“咳，”格瑞十指扣着金属质感的机械，他明白他的手一旦收紧是无论如何也没有办法凭自己的力道掰开的，尽管如此他仍旧在尝试，“你他妈喝了什么？他们给你加了什么？！”

雷狮没应，他的大脑里只想着怎么把身下这个不安分不乖的人吃得死死的，让他一辈子都没办法反抗，哪怕他已经是自己的情人了。

“你被枪操过吗？”他突然开口，“在我把你带回来之前，在你还在出卖色相的时候，有没有人把手枪或者刀柄插进你的后穴里？”

格瑞的身体僵住了，他不应该从雷狮的口中听到过去的那些事的，他答应过自己的，永远不会提起——那都过去了，没有什么事能够比成为雇佣兵的那些日子还要来的令人崩溃的了，除了他的过去，肮脏的、泥泞不堪的来路。

“你对刀具情有独钟，应该知道不管是哪一头，进入身体的时候都会带来极大的刺激吧？”雷狮咽了咽口水，瑰红色的眼睛几乎迸发出火焰，他的视线早就撕开了他的衣服，将对方从里到外强奸了无数次，“不过那还不够，没有东西能够比上了膛的手枪来得更刺激了，喔，你知道吗？我这里正好有一把，”他掏出了挂在后腰枪袋里的爱枪，随之滚出的还有一个小小的针管，“他们给我了这个，我没有倒进酒杯里，这是要给你的。”

格瑞再看到针筒的那一刹就开始奋力针扎起来，原本规律的动作突然被打乱，他胡乱蹬着的双腿就像是身体里乱跳的心脏一样猛烈而又杂乱无章，然后在几乎令他昏厥过去的疼痛之中，他听见小腿骨的碎裂声。

“操！！！”冷汗迫不及待地钻出他的皮肤，让他的发丝粘在了一起，“滚！！你他妈地从我身上滚下去，我要杀了你——”

他的声音止于针尖的刺入皮肤的一瞬间，他身体上的每一个毛孔都在尖叫地告诉他，有人把那些讨厌的药物送进你的身体了，你要死了，又一次。

“是什么……？”他无力地、绝望地放弃了挣扎，头歪向另一边失神地问道。

“不知道，致幻剂一类的吧，”雷狮扔掉针管，低头温柔地舔掉几小滴溢出的鲜血，“你的神经绷得太紧了，我触碰你的时候能感觉到僵硬的肌肉，你需要放松，立刻，乖孩子，我会把你送上天堂的。”  
“那是地狱。”格瑞最后这么回应道，他对自己的迷彩外裤被强硬地扒下无动于衷，都他妈见鬼去吧，等这事完了我要把你的内脏挖出来扔到安迷修的桌上，我要他告诉全世界——赏金榜第一现在是我格瑞的位置了。

雷狮的金属手指直接触碰到了他的肌肤，但那比不过他心里的冰冷，他是爱他的，但是他没有办法在旧伤疤被揭开的时候给感情放水，这一刻，他只想一刀捅死对方，然后呢？他不会选择殉情，他要好好地活着，然后每一年都去扫墓。

但是在此之前，他无能为力。

格瑞听见手枪上膛的声音，他的身体随之一抖，碎裂的小腿骨刺进肉里，但他不觉得有多疼，可能是药物的作用，也可能是他知道他的身体即将宣布将会有高一级的疼痛席卷而来。

他的身体被撕裂了，后穴被强硬地顶开，冰冷的枪支增添了坚硬而有棱角的触感，他的内壁出了血，流进枪口中。

“它废了。”格瑞深深吸了一口气后嘲笑道。

“在你的身体里报废的，”雷狮跟着他一起笑，满意地看见对方的脸在自己手上的动作中变得扭曲，“也许你夹紧了那些液体，我还可以抢救一下它，让射出的子弹直接送你到高潮的巅峰。”

“呜……”格瑞瑟缩了一下，他的手指想要抓住些什么，只是开始起作用的药物让他几乎丧失了所有力气，在他看见眼前的东西变得扭曲之前，他开始抱怨为什么上层不把枪管里的子弹换成充斥着这种液体的小针筒，我他妈一枪就把你干死在街上，“我要杀了你，雷狮……”他仍旧不想放弃这个计划。

“你想怎么杀？”雷狮偏过头来回粗暴地抽动着手枪，闭上眼倾听着淫靡的水声，就宛如在欣赏一场美妙的音乐会，“用嘴帮我还是用胸膛？我比较想试试你的大腿，你知道，我第一次遇见你的时候你一丝不挂地双腿大开，洁白的腿根像是两段莲藕，是个男人都会想要扑上来咬一口，”他蓦地把枪械往上一提，在格瑞身体向上弯起的时候咬住他的乳尖，吸吮着流出的鲜血，“我想操你的大腿，直到你的皮肉被磨出血液，我会负责舔舐干净，你唯一要做的就是呻吟、喘息和隐忍——你不可以射出来，如果你做不到，我会一次又一次地强奸你的灵魂，直到你的身体榨不出一滴水分，溺水的鱼到最后连抽搐都做不到。”

“疯子——哇啊啊啊啊啊！”格瑞感到有人突然把他从让人舒服的幻觉之中拉出，取而代之的是肠道口颤动的刺激之感，他的阴茎差一点在令人窒息的快感之中缴了械。

雷狮把手枪拔出他的身体，把昔日的“伙伴”扔到了一边，他没有脱下裤子，只拉下了裤链好让火热的坚挺钻出来:“你想要什么姿势？后入还是正面？”

他看着还未从快感颠峰上走下的人，轻轻用手指弹了弹对方微勃的性器，成功把人带了回来，然后诧异地听到了回应。

“我不能跪着……”格瑞的眼睛仍然没有聚焦成功，他不清楚是不是药物剂量过大扰乱到了他大脑对两只义眼的控制，他没有办法看清对方的表情，甚至连身体的整个轮廓都变得，模糊不清。他开始害怕，身体不停地颤抖着，情欲再没能帮助他温暖身子：“雷狮……”他求饶似的开口，哆嗦的嘴唇失去了颜色，“我看不见，你在哪……你在哪——”

“——嘘，乖，”雷狮皱起眉紧紧地抱住情人的身子，他用手抚摸着对方的头发，希望细微的搔痒之感能够帮助他击退恐惧，“我在，一直都，”他顿了下，尽量屏住想要倾身而入的想法，“你、你还要我继续吗？”

格瑞小声地啜泣着，他不想让眼泪流出的，但是此时此刻他完全不能控制住。

我不能流泪，我答应过他，不可以再——

“……”

“什么？”

“求你，”他把脸贴上他的胸膛，轻轻地蹭了蹭，“求你继续。”

几乎是同时的，灰蓝色头发的男人将格瑞放平，他跻身来到他的双腿之间，让阴茎在他裸露的会阴处磨蹭了许久，直到对方再也没有办法忍住呻吟的时候，他向后退了退钳制住他的大腿将它们夹住勃起的柱体，雷狮耸了耸肩膀好让他把受伤的小腿架在自己的肩上。

“格瑞……”他喘着粗气，一下下地往前倾身，对方大腿内侧柔软的皮肤就好像是丝绸一般顺滑，他力道大的似乎要直接用下身顶穿他，柱体时不时地蹭到他的阴囊，引来一阵又一阵的战栗，“我看见你翻出来的内壁了——”雷狮低下身子压在他身上，肌肤之间的触碰火上浇油地点着情欲，“你的穴口闭不起来，它还在一张一合的，是在邀请我还是地上的枪呢？需要我帮忙帮你塞回去吗？”

“哈……”格瑞的腿被磨得生疼，他看不清，但是只要稍微想一想，被人操着大腿该是如何一副画面，再加上药物的“毒害”，他失神的双眼让他看上去就好像是沦陷在高潮之中，但事实不会是那样的，他知道单是磨蹭大腿是无法让他就这样满足的，无法泄出的痛苦与难耐在心底堆积得越来越高，“进……”

“什么？”雷狮没有停下动作，右手心不在焉地扯着他殷弘的乳首，手下的力道不轻也不重。

“进来——”

“求我，”他松开他的腿转而握住他的手腕压在地上，最后一次俯身鼓足了劲，成功把他的皮肤磨出了鲜血，“求我对你干过分的事，我就满足你、填满你。”

格瑞愣了一下，他突然想起他们第一次做爱的时候，雷狮也是用这样蛮横的语气命令着自己，他说一就不是二，不允许在自己之前射出就是不允许，如果你违反了他定下的规矩，他就发狠地把你干到连说话都做不到。光是想到这一点，就让他心中方才残留的一丁点可怜的温暖消失的一干二净，那个想要杀掉对方的念头又回来了，盘踞在他的脑中不肯离去。

格瑞使劲眨了眨眼，努力将所有思绪从幻觉和快感中扯出，当第一束光进入眼睛的时候他就动了，突然发力的手指紧紧掐住雷狮的脖子，在下一秒，两人的位置早已颠了过来，他咬着牙，瞪大了眼睛好像想要将模糊不清的世界全部塞入眼中：“结果都是一样的，你如果不行，我就自己来。”

雷狮诧异地眨了眨眼，他看到对方忍着骨头碎裂的疼痛慢慢叉开双腿跪在他的上方，一手仍旧掐着自己，另一只手则扶着他的阴茎，对准了泥泞不堪的后穴发了狠地往下坐去，内壁的软肉随着异物的入侵而被带回到身体中，而罪魁祸首却没有就此停下，因为体位的缘故，他感觉到火烫的性器直接触碰到了他的肠道口，疼痛和瘙痒一齐顺着尾椎骨向上钻上他的头皮，他的头向后仰去，脖颈弯成一个好看的弧度，微微张开的嘴中流出了未来得及咽下的唾液。

好涨，有没有钻出我的肚子……

他恍惚间又感到致幻剂的第二波药效束缚了整个身子，毒蛇一般地勒紧他的脖子，大脑缺氧的感觉让他觉得眼珠下一秒就要弹出，人造的器官在失控状态下无法起到作用。

然后在一阵天旋地转中，他发现自己的后背不知在什么时候贴上了墙壁，冰冷，他在下坠，在没有底层的悬崖下愈坠愈深，不知道什么时候才会粉身碎骨。

雷狮把他抱了起来，就这原本的姿势抵在墙上，让格瑞全身的重量全都集中在后穴里，阴茎深入到了一个原本不可能的深度。

“啊……啊啊，呜，雷、雷狮不——”格瑞下意识地抓紧了对方的裸露在外的肩膀，而汗水却让他一个手滑又往下掉了半分，“啊啊啊！！”

不能再往里了，要被顶穿了，腹部的胀痛一直延及到了胃部，一阵阵的反胃之感向上泛着，他的嘴里全是酸水。

“乖，会好的，痛苦不是永恒的，”雷狮拿鼻尖蹭掉了对方眼角的泪水，“很快你就会感到挡不住的快乐，随着我一下又一下地向上顶撞，你泛着淫水的后穴会记住我的形状，抛开原有的抗拒之意，只会欲求不满地渴望着我的进入。格瑞，你喜欢我这样用力地干着你，用语言侮辱你吗？这有没有让你想要在扑面而来的欲潮中尖叫？”

“呜啊啊、嗯，哈啊——你，”他终于抓住了峭壁上的一小根树干，即便双手鲜血淋漓也不愿松开手，他的义眼不自然地转了转，突然放出的搜索模式让雷狮的动作一顿，“等啊啊！！”他惊呼，突然加快的速度有些令人猝不及防，噗噗的水声回荡在空旷的房间里，钻进他全身上下的每一个毛孔，“我要杀了你啊啊啊！嗯——”

 

安迷修坐在角落里的沙发中等了很久，终于在最后一杯橙汁也被灌进肚中的时候，他起身用力地拍上墙壁。

他的眼睛有些不太适应突然降临的黑暗，好在听觉将一切不可能变为可能。

“完事了没？”他没有完全关闭进入隔间的通道，只留下一条小小的缝隙作为灯光照明，无色和白色的液体占了门口处瓷砖的一大部分，如果仔细看，还有细细的红色血丝夹在其中，“你要折腾死他吗？”

雷狮坐在墙角，他的嘴里叼着一个黑色外表的烟，他对于来者的话无动于衷，机械的义肢表面有着明显的磨损，仿制的金属骨骼也已经断裂，暴露在空气中的电线居然还带有着一丝火花。  
“有事？”他吐出一团烟雾，眼睛仍旧盯着躺在地上一动不动的人。

“紧急指派，现在。”安迷修踢开地上的针管来到他面前，他皱着眉打量着白发青年身上的伤势——好在不算太多，除了折了的小腿和脖颈出的淤青之外，就只有身后难以描述的惨局了。

“知道了。”雷狮眨了眨眼，他伸出手揉了揉格瑞柔软的白发，起身将烟头踩在脚下，拎起地上被干涸的液体覆盖住的手枪，头也不回地朝对方打了个招呼后出了门。

 

-Tbc-  
*FT:又一个坑，不知道会不会填……


End file.
